Assumptions (Chyan fic)
by apollo22500
Summary: Ryan was never allowed to discover he was gay. Instead, it was decided by others from day one. Chad was never allowed to express interest in anyone that wasn't a girl. Everyone just decided he was straight. So now they find themselves in an interesting position as they discover they have more in common than anyone could ever imagine...


Chapter One: Gay Panic

It was… Irritating, to say the least. Even back in Rhode Island, everyone had assumed he was gay. It wasn't really fair. Sure, maybe he was like that. Maybe he did stare at the other boys on his baseball team a little more than he should. That doesn't mean the middle school populace could… Could slander his name like that! And to exclude him from parties? Jesus, he wasn't expecting to be handed invitations to birthday parties on a silver platter, but a damn offer would be nice!

Of course, Ryan had to remind himself that he was above all of that. Why would he worry about parties where he wasn't even allowed a flute of champagne? No, Mother and Father's charity balls were far more stimulating than some Spiderman themed birthday party held at Rat's Pizza.

Even with all that in mind, Ryan had been excited to move to New Mexico. A fresh start would do him wonders! At least, that was what he had hoped. Instead, it was the same shit, just in a different location. He was instantly labeled as the "theatre gay". (Though if he was honest, that title already belonged to Kelsi. Who did she think she was fooling with those hats and square glasses?) Still, he at least had a decent theatre program at East High. Even if he had to suffer under Sharpay's shadow…

And hey, at least the basketball boys were cute. Though thoughts like that didn't exactly help Ryan out too much when he was trying to deal with his "new" label. While he'd tried fighting it back in Rhode Island, he didn't really see the point now that he was in New Mexico. People had already decided for him that he was gay. They'd been deciding that since he was old enough to persuade his nanny to let him pick out his own outfits.

So Ryan quietly embraced his role, both as Sharpay's shadow and as the local gay kid. He never out and out said he wasn't straight, he didn't need to. People just… Knew. Or, more accurately, assumed. Just because his sister made sure their outfits were coordinated, from the jewelry she wore to the hat carefully perched on his head, didn't mean he was gay. The fact that he performed in every single production Ms. Darbus put on didn't make him gay either!

No, what made him gay was the fact that he was crushing stupidly hard on one of those cute basketball boys. Not just any of them. Chad Danforth. Troy Bolton's right-hand man, the friendly sidekick who seemed perfectly content with his talents never being heralded as much as Troy's. Even though Ryan secretly thought Chad had more talent on the court and off the court. Hell, he had to be good if he was the reason Ryan showed up to every game!

… Or maybe that was the crush, actually. Whatever. Either way, Chad had serious talent. Ryan had been surprised to find that the curly haired cutie was not only able to sing, but he could dance. Not some half-assed stuff you'd see in school musicals, either! Those moves he'd shown off during the summer… Needless to say, Ryan was impressed.

So maybe that was why he'd been persuaded to help Chad study for their Chemistry final together. He just couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes Chad had! And now he was pacing the length of his bedroom floor, pale skin flushed a deep pink because of the texts they'd sent back and forth.

Chad: Yo! Think your parents would mind if I spent the night? Mom needs me out the house for the whole night so she can work on a birthday surprise. I could bring some snacks and we could have a movie night! After studying of course :)

Ryan: Haha, sure! Don't forget some extra clothes. My parents are out of the country on business, so they can't really say no.

Chad: Coolio! I'll be over in 30. Make sure there's a spot in that 12 car garage for the Chadsmobile ;)

Ryan: Can you hear my eyes rolling from your place? I hope you can.

Chad: Whatever! You know you love me 3

Ryan: … I'm going to delete your number if you don't quit. Hurry up before I change my mind and pawn you off on someone else.

Chad: :(

Ryan: ugh fine I love you too, you baby.

Chad: :)

So he was having just a tiny gay panic attack. Just a little one, no big deal. He'd only texted Chad and said he loved him. Ryan, the very well known gay. To Chad. His infuriatingly straight crush. Who was now spending the night!

This would not backfire in any way possible.


End file.
